Surprise hivernale
by Yumi Take
Summary: Lavi se pose certaines questions sur Allen depuis que le chauffage de la Congrégation est en panne. Il ne sent pas le froid ou quoi? Notre cher Bookman Jr. va-t-il regretter sa curiosité?


**Surprise hivernale**

Alors, voici la première one shot que je met ici. C'est un gros délire que j'avais dans l'idée de dessiner pour en faire une BD, mais j'ai jamais eu le courage... -_-" Donc, les pensées sont en _italique_ et les conneries que je dit sont entre (parenthèses).

En espérant que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Lavi : Atchoum !!!

Lenalee : Santé…

Lavi : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour réparer le chauffage ? Je me les gèle moi !

Tous (ou presque) : T'es pas le seul !

Ça faisait déjà trois mois que le chauffage était tombé en panne. Avant, c'était supportable, mais alors que Noël approchait, le temps se refroidissait de plus en plus.

Lavi : Mais comment y font, eux, pour pas avoir froid ?

Lenalee : Eux ?

Lavi : Allen et Yû ! On dirait qu'ils sentent pas le froid ! C'est quoi leur technique ?

Lenalee : T'as qu'à leur demander, ça coûte rien ! ^^

Lavi : Si, ça pourrait me coûter la vie si je le demande à Yû. u.u

Kanda (qui passait par là) : Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! *__* (regard de la mort qui tue)

(Chers lecteurs, sachez que, si Yû déteste qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, c'est parce que "yû" peut signifier "nabot" en japonais, et que notre cher Yû est japonais. C'est tout ! ^^ Kanda : Non, c'est pas tout ! Mugen ! Yumi : Help !!!)

Lavi : _Y fout toujours autant la frousse…_

Lenalee (après que Kanda soit partit) : Donc, tu va lui demander ?

Lavi : Hein ?

Lenalee : Tu vas demander à Allen comment il fait pour ne pas mourir de froid ?

Lavi : Ah ! Ben… si je veux pas mourir congelé, faudra bien. ^^"

Lenalee : Il est sûrement dans sa chambre.

Lavi : J'y cours ! ^^

Et Lavi partit donc à la recherche de son futur sauveur. (Qu'est ce que je raconte comme conneries moi ?) Une fois devant la chambre d'Allen (je vais pas décrire tout le trajet, non ?) il entrouvrit la porte pour être sûr de ne pas le déranger. Manque de bol, Allen était dans une partie de la pièce que Lavi ne pouvait pas apercevoir (Hahaha !!!)

Allen : F-froid !!!

Lavi (de l'autre côté de la porte) : _Ah, finalement lui aussi il à froid ?_

Kanda : Menteur. Quand on était dans le réfectoire t'avais pas du tout froid, tu vas pas me dire que, maintenant que t'es dans ta chambre, t'as froid ?

Lavi (toujours de l'autre côté de la porte): _Mais… Qu'est-ce que Kanda fout là ?_

Allen : Tu vas pas me dire que ça te dérange, non ?

Kanda : Pas le moins du monde.

Lavi (bon, tout le monde a pigé qu'il voyait rien) : _Mais de quoi y parlent ? Et le ton de Kanda… c'est de la tendresse que j'entends ?_

Lavi en ayant marre de ne rien comprendre, il décida d'ouvrir un peu plus la porte, au risque de voir quelque chose qui le traumatiserait à vie. (C'est qu'il a l'imagination fertile, notre futur bookman ! ^^) Il respira un grand coup et jeta un œil dans la chambre.

Lavi : … O.O

Kanda était assis sur le lit, Allen à califourchon sur ses genoux, se collant à lui comme pour se réchauffer. Les lèvres d'Allen s'étirèrent en un fin sourire et il releva la tête pour la rapprocher du visage de Kanda. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient dangereusement… (pour ma santé mentale ^^'')

Lavi : Qu… Que… QUOIIIII !?

**Au même moment, dans le réfectoire :**

Lenalee : Je me demande pourquoi il met autant de temps… Ouah !

Une fusée rouge et noire venait de passer devant elle à une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière. Fusée suivie de près par deux… démons entourés d'une aura de mort ?

Lavi : MOMAAAAAAAAANNN !!!!!

Allen et Kanda (ben oui, c'est eux les deux choses non identifiées) : RAMENE-TOI SALE #%$¢&£#*% DE BOOKMAN !!!!!!!!

Lenalee : … hein ? O.o

Depuis ce jour, et malgré le fait que le chauffage soit rétabli, on ne vit plus Lavi, de près ou de loin. Il paraîtrait qu'il se serait exilé en Alaska…

Lavi : Snif ! Fait froid !!!

Allen et Kanda, quant à eux, ben… ils s'engueulent toujours autant en public, mais en privé… ¬w¬

Lenalee : Je me demande où est Lavi ?

Allen : Très, très loin… (passe en mode dark)

Kanda : Et il a pas intérêt à se ramener… (regard psychopathe entouré d'une aura de mort)

En même temps, quand on voit ses deux là… on se demande pas ce que Lavi fait en Alaska… ^^"


End file.
